1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protective envelope, and particularly relates to a protective envelope for a portable electronic device and a related portable electronic device combination.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services almost anytime and anywhere, and usually equipped with protective envelopes configured for housing the portable electronic devices to make it convenient to carry and prevent from being damaged.
However, the portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones are easily contaminated by fingerprints and dusts to their displays and keyboards. Generally, the protective envelopes for mobile phones only have the function of housing the mobile phones, but do not have the function of cleaning the mobile phones.
Therefore, a new protective envelope for a portable electronic device is desired to overcome the shortcomings described above.